Suite life on deck with a lil' bit of drama
by Minecraft-kitteh
Summary: When a new girl comes on the ship, bad things begin to happen, but to her! yep, i'm REALLY bad at summary's... but it's rated T for safe. and maybe for later chapters
1. Meeting someone new & seeing them hurt

This is my first fanfic, so be nice, any profanity in the reviews WILL be reported if it's too much.. Enjoy! :3 P.S.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF THE SUITE LIFE SERIES!

Zack is still working from this morning, lucky for Cody, it is his day off. Cody sits at the smoothie bar

Cody: One Mango 'O' jango, my good sir!

Zack: Oh, shut it.

Cody: (hurt) Hurtful

Zack: soooo.. Have you talked to Bailey recently?

Cody: no, not ye-! Wait a minute.. Why do you ask?

Zack: I need a new waitress

Cody: What happened to Maya?

Zack: she went to see her family, something about her uncle being sick..

A brown haired cutie walks up to the counter and sits, on said counter,

Cody: (Angry) Excuse yourself!

Zack: Now Cody, lets not be ha-!

Cody: You have to clean those 'ya-know!

Zack pauses

Zack: Get off the counter!

He push's her off

Emma: Sheesh! And I was gonna call 'ya cute!

Zack & Cody: Wait! What! *both turn to each other* She was talking to me! No! Me! *they turn back to her*

She sticks out both hands, both going in the other one's proper direction,

Emma: Hi, I'm Emma

Cody: (Scared & Curios) Ms. Tutweiller! Is that you? Did you somehow travel back an time to become this grey eyed, brown haired, girl!

Emma pulls her hands back, obviously freaked out, and Zack steps a couple feet back

Zack: we've been through a lot..

Emma: *Clears throat* My last name is Turner..

Cody: oh.. Sorry..

Emma: *turns to Zack* By the way, you might want to move from that spot *Turns to Cody* and you might want to move from that spot

Zack & Cody: (Nervously) why?

Emma: *Walking away* Oh, no reason

An explosion is heard, Zack and Cody both run in opposite directions.

Zack's room

Zack is sitting on his bed playing a handheld game

Zack: Die zombies! What! Nooooooo!

Knocking is heard from the door

Zack: Come in!

Emma: *walking in* That's weird, for a sec you almost sounded like a -! erm..

Zack stands up at her sight

Zack: Just couldn't stay away, could'ja?

Emma: Dang..

LATER

Cody/Woody's room

Cody: *Walking in, Woody following,* I don't care!

Woody: *Closing the door* But why not?

Cody: Because! No one in they're right state of mind thinks there should be Sleeping, Eating & Burping competitions in the Olympics!

Cody walks into the bathroom

Cody: EAAAAAGH!

Woody: *runs to the door* *begins to open it* I'm sorry the Mexican buffet was open an-!

Woody opens the door to see Cody looking at a unconscious Emma tied to the towel hanger, Cody turns to Woody

Woody: what the?

Cody: (Scared) Get Zack..

Well? What did you think? Be nice! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! :3 And Chapter 2 will be out, sometime around next week! :D


	2. Stay with me

So, chapter 2! I got it finished I lot quicker then I expected, so enjoy :3 and remember I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF THE SUITE LIFE SERIES!

Cody, Woody and Zack are sitting on the beds

Cody: *turns to Zack* What do you think exactly happened?

Zack: I don't know, I just saw her twenty minutes ago! How could someone do something like this in twenty minutes!

Bailey enters the room

Bailey: Is she okay?

Cody: Yes, but we're debating on if we should tell Mr. Moseby..

Bailey: (Angry) Debating? This girl -!

Zack: Emma.

Bailey: Emma! Should be treated with proper care! Tell Mr. Moseby!

Cody: *Right up in Baileys face* If we tell Mr. Moseby, he might tell the whole ship, which will probably result in a panic.

Zack: *stands up* Also, the person who did this could come back, for any one of us.. *Turns to Bailey* Most likely you. Or Emma..

Bailey: why me?

Zack: cause you're a girl. Like Emma..

Woody: Speak of the girl..

Everyone turns to see Emma moving around

Woody: I think she's waking up!

Emma groans and sits up

Emma: *Rubbing head* what happened?

After explaining what happened they all agree not to tell anyone

NIGHT

Zack's room

Zack is laying on his bed, knocking is heard from the door

Zack: Who's there?

Emma: It's Emma.

Zack: Oh, Come in.

Emma walks in

Emma: *gives a small wave to Zack* hey, Zack..

Zack: Hey Emma, what's up?

Emma: *Sitting down at the edge of the bed* do you think, I could maybe stay here tonight? Just because of what happened?

Zack: You know, Moseby has strict rules about boys an girls bunkin' together. So sure.

Emma gives a little laugh

Zack: here, take the bed.

Emma: Zack, I've slept on the floor before.

Zack: I insist, Cody says I have to be more polite anyways..

Emma lays in the bed, Zack grabs a pillow an a blanket and begins to walk away. Emma grabs his hand, Zack turns around

Emma: Please don't leave..

Zack sits in the bed, Emma lays down

Emma: Thank you, Zack

Emma and Zack drift off into sleep

MORNING

Zack's room

Emma sits up and look's at Zack, she smiles and gets out of bed

Zack: *Getting up* Good morning.

Emma: *smiling* You could call it good, or you could call it great.

Emma sits on the bed

Emma: You stayed with me.. Why?

Zack: Because I like you. Your nice, and pretty, an-!

Emma Kiss's Zack right on the lips, at first Zack is surprised but he then calms down, and kiss's her back.

Well? I loved it! It was awesome, cute and dramatic! *Laughs* next chap might take a while, all I can tell you is that you better get used to kissing! LoLz :D


	3. Drama

Yay! Chapter 3 is out, with awesomeness already! Tell me what you guys think, seriously, tell me.. Remember

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF THE SUITE LIFE SERIES! enjoy :3

Emma and Zack kept kissing for a whole minute, finally they stopped

Emma: I thought you looked like a great kisser.

Zack: and I, you.. Wow, Cody really has been rubbing off on me.

Emma and Zack sit up together

Zack: We're getting together later to talk about who we think did it.

Emma: I can't remember anything.. You don't think they r-r-ra-, oh, it's to horrid to think about!

She buries her head in Zack's arm, he cups her face and clears away a tear from her cheek

Zack: if they did, I kill them..

Emma smiles and hugs him

Emma: Zack, your so nice to me.. Mr. Moseby said I have to work at the juice bar.

Zack: cool.

Emma: *Smirking* Maybe on our break's we could spend some time together, if you get my drift.

Zack: *Shocked and Happy* Where have you been all my life!

NIGHT

Skydeck

Emma is walking alone, the sky deck is deserted, and she is humming a tune

Jacob: hello, there.

Emma: *Scared* Eep! *Turns to Jacob* *relieved* Oh, hi.

Jacob: I'm Jacob.

Emma: I'm Em-!

Jacob: I know who you are..

Emma: Weird, but okay. Do you go to seven seas high?

Jacob: No.. but I see you everyday, anyways

Emma: What?

Jacob cups her face, Emma is scared

Jacob: your all that I want in a woman

He leans in to kiss her, she push's him away

Emma: *scared* S-stay away f-f-from m-me!

Jacob: *Angry* You will not tell me what to do!

Jacob punch's her, Emma falls to the ground, when she looks at him she has a cut lip and she's sobbing

Emma: *Sobbing* P-please don't h-h-hur-hurt me!

He walks to her and lifts her up by her arms

Jacob: if you won't love me..

Emma is now hysterical, pleading for Jacob to let her go

Jacob: you need to die..

Emma starts hyperventilating very fast, he lays her over the rails

Jacob: goodbye..

He push's Emma off, but she grabs onto the bottom rail

Emma: *hysterically* Please! P-Please don't do this!

Jacob: I said..

Emma: *sobbing* Please!

Jacob: goodbye..

He steps on her fingers making her fall, her last thought is "I love you Zack"

Pretty epic, huh? I know! One of my fav chapters so far! And chapter four is going to be AWESOME! So just keep waiting! :D


End file.
